Conventional genetic tools comprising inducible components are restricted in complexity due to the limited number of inducible systems and inducer molecules. Furthermore, such tools only provide a limited perspective of gene regulation and lack appreciation for the spatiotemporal dynamics of gene regulation and how this translates to biological function in a cell.